37 days
by MagicUserGirl
Summary: We all know Serenity is princess of the moon but she finds out she must find a husband in 37 days or she can't be queen! so she goes to Earth in hopes to find someone and meets Mamoru. Chapter 11 now up! sorry it took so long!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well this is my second fanfic, even tho my dragon knights one is not yet finished. i hope you enjoy this. I haven't watched Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon in so long, and if i do watch it i only watch it in japanese (with english subtitles of course ) i can't even remember what the english version is like!! well anyway, i hope you enjoy it. plz review. thanx. :)

Chapter 1

In a far away kingdom lived a princess by the name of serenity. She was the beautiful princess of the moon, her hair was golden and always in pigtails, he eyes a bright blue. She always seemed happy, she was always with friends. But she stared that the planet earth a lot.

Serenity had 5 maids, by the names of Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. All of them also had special powers. They were also sworn to protect their princess.  
One day, Serenity was staring at Earth. Her expression was blank and she began spacing out. Rei came up to her one day and asked, "my princess, may I ask what is wrong?'

"Nothing is wrong." The princess smiled, "I was just thinking about how beautiful that planet was. I would very much like to visit it sometimes. Makoto says she has been there before. She says there are all sorts of beautiful flowers on that planet and lots of plants. There are also animals and more people. I would very much like to see."

"My princess," Rei smiled, "I'm afraid that there may be no way that you can actually go to that planet."

"I know…"

"But, if I think of something I'll let you know," Rei couldn't stand to see the princess sad.

"Thank you Rei…"

"Serenity," a voice called. Serenity turned around to find her mother behind her. She looked troubled.

"Yes mother, what is it?" Serenity asked.

"I am afraid I have some bad news. I just came from a very important meeting with the elders. You know I am to retire from queen soon."

"Yes. I am to become queen soon."

"I'm afraid that the elders do not want you to be queen."

"What??" Serenity asked. "I can't become queen now?"

"Well, there is one way that you can become queen…"

"Tell me please mother. I'll do anything."

"You have to find a husband…"

Serenity was taken aback, she was shocked. "husband? I can't rule without a king? That so ridiculous!" She paused, "How long do I have?"

"37 days."

"That's hardly more than a month! How do they expect me to fall in love and find a husband in a month?!"

"I'm afraid you may have to consider an arranged marriage…" the queen sighed, "I'm sorry honey, it's the only way…"

"Arranged…?" Serenity's mouth dropped. She had been dreaming about falling in love and getting married her whole life. How could she just throw away that dream and choose anyone to be her husband? "Excuse me mother, I need to go lie down. Please come with me Rei."

When she got to her room she sat on her bed and groaned, "Rei, please get the other maids. I wish to speak to you all."

Rei bowed and said, "yes, of course." A few minutes later she came with the rest of the maids.

"Yes your majesty?" They all curtsied.

"I'm gloomy," serenity whined, "cheer me up."

"May I ask what is the matter?" Ami asked. Serenity told the story of how she only had 37 days to find a husband so that she could become the queen of the moon.

"That's horrible!"

"I know! There are certainly no eligible men on the moon either," Serenity sighed, "So where am I going to find a husband?"

Makoto came up, "How about Earth?"

Serenity shot up, "That's a great idea! And I've always wanted to visit there!"

"But your majesty!" Ami pleaded, "the queen would never allow--"

"Yay!" Minako cheered, "I hear there's really hot guys there!"

"The queen would never allow it! Neither would the moon's guards!" Ami blurted.

The girls stopped cheering.

"That's right…" Serenity looked at the ground, "I didn't think of that…"

"why don't we sneak out?" Minako asked. "we could teleport there no problem!"

"Lets do it!" Serenity cheered.

"I can't allow you to do that…" Ami stated.

Serenity turned to Ami slowly, "Well I'm the princess and I say we go. I have more power than you!" She stuck out her tongue.

Ami sighed, how could she possibly argue with that?

"Ok then. But I don't agree with it."

"Ok, here's the plan," Serenity said, "We sneak out in the middle of the night tonight. We'll come back before our 37 days are up, and it'll be no prob."

"Ok." All the girls said together.

In the middle of the night the girls snuck out of their rooms and to the palace courtyard. They looked at each other and nodded.

"you ready?" they asked each other. After they said yes they nodded again and took each others hands.

"Take my hand Serenity," Minako smiled, "just don't let go or else you may end up in another dimension." Serenity nodded and did as she was told. They chanted a few words and then disappeared.

"Where are we?" Serenity asked. She looked around. "this place looks strange…"

"It looks like the inside of a palace…" Ami observed.

"Another palace?"

"Who's there?!" a voice called, "intruders!" The girls gulped, "not only that, but outsiders too by the looks of it. Look at their strange clothes." Another guy smirked.

"Lets take them to the prince."

"Right. Call more guards, there are five girls here. We each should take one cuz we cant handle them all by ourselves…"

"Right."

The guards came and took them away. They all screamed to let them go but every time they screamed the guards' grip just got tighter.

"Perverts! Get off of me!" Minako screeched.

"Perverts??? You're mistaken. I wouldn't take advantage of you even if I had the chance."

This made Minako very angry. Since she couldn't use her fists she used the one thing she could use, her legs. She kicked until she finally struck him between the legs. He let go of her and howled in pain.

The rest of the guards put the girls down too. They looked up to find a man sitting on a thorn.  
"Prince Mamoru," one of the guards said, "we found these girls snooping around your castle."

"Really? Are they part of my fan club?"

"Fan club?" Rei asked with disgust in her voice.

"Apparently they are not a part of that. You may go guards." The guards left. "So ladies, may I ask why you were sneaking around my castle?"

"We weren't sneaking," Serenity said, "we came here on acci-" Rei put her hand over Serenity's mouth.

"We are just visitors looking for a place to stay. You see, we are new to this country, and…"

"Outsiders?" Mamoru asked, "That's rare around here…are you travelers?"

"Yes!" they all said at the same time, except for Serenity because Rei still had her hand over her mouth.

"What are your names?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm Ami."

'I'm Rei."

"I'm Minako."

"I'm Makoto."

"I'm," Serenity scratched her head for a moment trying to figure out a name she could use. "Usagi!" she smiled.

"Well, you are all welcome to stay in my palace as long as you need. I shall inform my guards at once. Let me call a maid," one showed up, "this is Sakura. She will show you to your rooms."

"Thank you."

"Right this way please." Sakura smiled.

"Wait a moment," Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand and kissed it, "enjoy your stay my beautiful princess."

A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. plz review! Chapter 2 is up so plz read on :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well, here's chapter 2 :) enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Actually, this place is pretty nice." Makoto smiled.

"I guess…" Usagi sighed.

"What's up?" Rei asked.

"I think that he knows…"

"Who?"

"I think Mamoru knows. He called me princess!"

"Have you ever met Mamoru-san before?" Ami asked looking concerned.

"Well, no…" Usagi shook her head, "well, I do suppose it seems pretty ridiculous."

"Excuse me," Sakura came into the room, "but the prince was wanting to know if you wanted any refreshments or snacks?"

"no thank-"

"Snacks?" Usagi asked excitedly, "Do you have chocolate cake??"

"Yes, if you wish to have it."

"Please!!!"

"Yes Ma'am. I'll return with your cake." She bowed and left.

"Yay!" Usagi started jumping up and down clapping, "sweets!"

Pretty soon Sakura came back with an entire chocolate cake. This thing was 5 cakes high! Usagi, suddenly with hearts in her eyes, stared at it, "I'm in Heaven!!" she then started digging in and eating like a pig.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami said, "that's not polite!" she turned to Sakura and smiled, "thank you, you may go now."

"Thank you," the maid curtseyed and left. The rest of the girls pigged out on cake.

"Ami-chan aren't you going to eat?" Minako asked, "it's sooo good!"

"yeah, come on!" Makoto and Rei chanted.

Ami shrugged her shoulders and ate as well.

"So, what did you guys think of the prince?" Makoto asked.

"He was very kind." Ami smiled, "I really wasn't expecting that."

"I figured he'd kick us out of the castle or something! Or throw is in the dungeon! Then," with stars in Minako's eyes she said, "one of the handsome guys in this world would have to come and save me! And then we would go get married and live happily ever after!"

Sweat drops formed on everyone's heads and they looked at the ground and sighed. In their minds they were saying, "yeah right, in your dreams."

"I thought that he was really handsome," Usagi spaced out, "he was so very kind. And dreamy. He didn't seem real at all."

"Usagi-chan is in love!" teased Makoto.

Usagi didn't say anything, she laid down in her bed and stared the ceiling. Then without any warning she fell asleep.

"I wonder, how are the young ladies doing?" Mamoru asked Sakura.

"Oh, they are doing just fine your majesty. In fact, they are resting now. I just gave them their new clothes and they just had dinner."

"What about the lovely Usagi?"

"The same, she especially enjoyed the chocolate cake I sent them…she also ate the most…in fact…there is none left." She looked up at the prince, "If I may ask, why do you have so much interest in her?"

"I'm not sure…" Mamoru said, "When I first saw her I think that her beauty hypnotized me…but her personality is most pleasant as well…" he paused for a moment and thought, "I have a strange feeling every time I think about her…"  
"Do you think that perhaps you have fallen in love with her?" Sakura asked smiling. Her and Mamoru have been friends since childhood.

"I don't know…" Mamoru looked up at Sakura and smiled, "just be sure to take care of her and her other friends as well."

"Yes your majesty." She bowed.

"would you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Sakura smiled.

"Please bring Miss Usagi to me tomorrow afternoon. I would like to speak with her. You know, get to know her better."

Sakura smiled. "Yes sir."

"Thank you. You may go now."

Sakura left. As she headed to her room she grinned, "finally, Mamoru-sama is falling for someone! Now perhaps this world will have a queen."

A/N Well, this chapter seems rather short doesn't it? well, Sorry plz review. Chapter 3 is up too!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here's chapter 3. r u liking it so far. I'm having so much fun writing this story! I hope ur all having fun reading it. Well enjoy!

Chapter 3:

The next day the girls awoke determined to look around the castle. They were hoping to find a suitable husband for Serenity.

"Guys, you really don't have to do this," Usagi smiled, "I mean, when I meet the guy I will know."  
"But your highness you don't have time for that! You have to find someone you can at least tolerate to be by your side…"

"Excuse me," Sakura came up, "but his majesty would like a word with Miss Usagi-san."

"Me?" Usagi asked surprised. "What for?"  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "He just asked me to find you so he can have a word with you. That is all I know. Please come along."

"ok." Usagi turned to the other girls, "you guys can wonder around the castle for a while. Or whatever you want. I'll be back soon. Go have fun." She followed Sakura.

"Well," Makoto said, "she said to have fun. How about we go to the kitchen?"

"NO! Lets look at the shops outside!" Rei and Minako shouted.

"The library would be the best place to go…" Ami whispered, wondering why the others were being so loud.

"Then its settled," Minako said, pointing her finger in the air and closing her eyes, "we are all gonna split up for the day. We'll meet back at the room at 6 o'clock. Ok?"  
"Ok!"  
"But remember to look for suitable men for the princess!" Ami included.

"right, right. See ya later."

"Miss Usagi is here to see you."

"Yes, you may leave now Sakura. Thank you." Mamoru smiled. Usagi's heart skipped a beat when she saw him smile.

"May I ask why you have summoned me here?" Usagi asked.

"I just thought I could talk to you. You see, the only one I really talk to around her is Sakura. I just thought it would be nice to speak to someone else." Mamoru explained. He noticed Usagi was rather far away, "why don't you come closer?"

Usagi nodded. But as soon as she took one step her foot snagged on her dress and she tripped. Mamoru rushed to help her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine…" Usagi giggled, Mamoru took her arm and helped her up, "you see, I'm rather clumsy…" her face turned a bright red. Mamoru laughed.

"I can see that…" He smiled, "but being clumsy isn't a bad thing…"

"yes it is!" Usagi said, "I trip all the time! People always make fun of me!"

"Actually, I think its pretty cute."

Usagi turned even redder, she could feel her heart racing in her chest, "cute? That's the first time anyone has ever called me that…" She could remember on the moon a bunch of sleazy guys hitting on her, but they never called her cute. They were just sleezeballs that called her sexy and wanted the princess in bed with them. Thinking about them made Usagi angry.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi came out of her trance, "oh yeah. I'm fine." Her heart began to beat faster, 'what is this I'm feeling?' she thought.

"you know," Usagi said not thinking, "You're not like other guys…"

"Oh really?" Mamoru asked, "what makes you say that?"

"Well, I was just thinking about the other guys I've met, from where I come from…they were pretty nasty. But you, you just seem so kind…"

"Well, You're the first one who's said that to me." Mamoru laughed, "mostly all the girls in this kingdom are after me for my looks or just so they can be queen."

"Oh, but you are handsome!" Usagi blurted out. She put her hands over her mouth, 'did I just say what I think I said?! Oh dear god say he didn't hear that!' "I'm sorry!!!"

But to Usagi's surprise Mamoru was laughing. "No need to apologize…"

"But really. I can't believe that girls would do that. I would never do that to a guy. Why would they want to become queen anyway?"

"Power." Mamoru stated.

"Yes, but there's too much to do. There is so much stress. Sometimes you can't do what your people want you to do. Sometimes they love you, sometimes they hate you…"

"You sound like you've done this before…Like you've had experience."

"Oh, no!" Usagi blurted, "how could I?!" 'Damn I better shut up!'

"But you're right." Mamoru said, "It's a huge responsibility."

"It's scary…" Usagi whispered.

"Yeah, sometimes you don't know what to do…" Mamoru said, he looked over at Usagi, "you know, you seem so familiar….yet, there is no way we could have met before…"

Usagi thought hard, "I don't think we have met…but I do know what you mean…" Now that he mentioned it, she thought about it more. He did seem really familiar. She felt as if she had met him somewhere, and she felt strangely attracted to him. And not just as a friend either…

Usagi stayed with Mamoru the rest of the day, they talked, they went for walks on the palace balconies, they even had dinner together with just the two of them.

When the sun went down they stood on the balcony outside of Mamoru's room. It was pitch dark, but if you looked up at the sky you could see the moon and billions of stars.

"Beautiful…" Usagi whispered. "Amazing…" It seemed unreal that she was staring at her own home from another planet. This just made her kingdom look even more beautiful to her.

"Yes, The light from the moon makes you look really beautiful…" Mamoru whispered, he stared into Usagi's eyes. She blushed and smiled.

"You're just saying that. But you're so sweet…" She paused for a second, "Your majesty, may I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Why did you call me princess yesterday?"

"Hmm? Oh," mamoru replied, "I don't know…it just came to my head…I think it suits you well also…"

Usagi smiled. 'that's a relief…' she thought, 'if he had known he probably would have sent me home…home…' "I wonder if they are looking for us…"

"What? Who?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh, nothing…I was just thinking about my home…I wonder if my mother is worried. I wonder how many people will start searching. I wonder if they even realize we're gone…"

"So they don't know you are gone?"

Usagi shook her head, "we didn't tell anyone. Because we knew that they wouldn't let us leave…"

"Why did you leave?"

"That, I can't tell you your majesty. That is my secret. And the others would kill me if I told. And it would probably ruin everything…I don't know. I just can't tell you."  
"Oh, being the mysterious girl now eh odango?"

"Odango? No one has called me odango in a long time! And usually when people call me Odango they are making fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you," Mamoru took Usagi's hand and kissed it. Usagi blushed again, she could once again feel her heart beating faster and faster by the second. She was afraid that it was going to leap out of her chest.

"No?" she asked.

"Of course not." Mamoru smiled, he came closer to Usagi.

'why am I getting so nervous?' Usagi wondered. She asked, "Why not?"

"It just wouldn't be right? It would be wrong."

"Oh…" and before she could say anything their lips met in a warm kiss.

Mamoru drew back, "My apologies, you, uh, probably weren't expecting that…"

Usagi shook her head. For some reason she wanted to kiss him more. So with out thinking she put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him again. But this time the kiss was more passionate and longer. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

When their lips separated they looked into each others eyes. There was a moment of silence, but Usagi broke it saying, "uh, I think that I better head back to my room. The others are probably wondering about me…"

"Oh, yes. of course…Come visit me whenever you want. How about tomorrow?"

"Ok." Usagi smiled, "I'll try and come again tomorrow. "Thank you."

"Thank you for spending the day with me. I really enjoyed it."

"Me too." Usagi smiled, "good night."

"Good night my lovely princess."

And so with her heart racing Usagi headed back to her room.

A/N I hope you enjoyed. Plz review! It helps me as a writer if you do! Thanx. i'll update asap. It'll be summer soon so i should have lots of time to write both of my stories. thanx. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/n well, here's ch. 4. Enjoy! Sorry its short...

Chapter 4

"Usagi-chan!" Ami screeched, "where on earth have you been?!"  
Usagi snapped out of her trance. She had just arrived back to her room, but the entire way back she was daydreaming about Mamoru. "What?" she asked.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for hours!" Rei snapped.

"Oh, I was with Mamoru of course," Usagi giggled.  
"wait a minute," Minako observed Usagi, "something's happened! Usagi is all red!!"

"What?" usagi asked confused.

"So…" Minako nudged Usagi's arm, "what happened?"

Usagi turned bright red, she had just realized what Minako was thinking about. "Minako-chan! No!" Minako giggled. "Nothing happened!" usagi snapped, "I just spent the day with him, that's all…" she blushed even more.  
"yeah right…"

"That's all I'm telling you!" Usagi stuck her tongue out. "Well, I'm tired. Goodnight!"

"I'd say you're tired," Makoto lauged, "it's one in the morning."

Usagi ignored her.

When the lights turned off in their room Usagi stared up at the ceiling. She began to think about what had happened with Mamoru. She blushed, 'I kissed him…' she thought. She began to look around her room to find her friends sleeping, 'should I tell them?' she wondered.

"Usagi-chan?" someone whispered, "are you still awake?"

"Hm?" usagi looked over to find Minako staring at her, "what is it?"

"So what happened with you guys?"

Usagi blushed even more, she could feel her cheeks redden because they were hot. "Don't tell anyone…"

"Something big?" Minako smiled, "did you-?"

"no Minako, nothing dirty. But…"

"But what?"

"He kissed me, or, I kissed him…I mean, we kissed!"

Minako got all excited, "aww!" She smiled, "do you think he would be a good husband for the moon??"  
Usagi smiled, "Maybe. I think…that maybe, I'm actually falling in love with Mamoru…"

"that's great Usagi. That means," Minako began to close her eyes and fall asleep, "that means you can be queen. Now you have nothing to worry about…" Minako began to snore. Usagi stared at the ceiling again and giggled.

Suddenly reality fell upon Usagi's head. Mamoru was Prince of this planet! Which means…he'll be king of it someday…he can't possibly be king of the moon too! Usagi's eyes filled with tears, 'oh no…' and he didn't know she was princess Serenity. So he had no idea what was going on. But in reality, Usagi and Mamoru couldn't be together.

She turned on her side and began to weep. She wept until she fell into a deep sleep. She dreamt of Mamoru.

"Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, "are you going to spend the day with Mamoru-san again?"

Usagi thought hard about it, but she decided, "no, probably not…" she thought it would be best not to go near him again. She didn't want to end up falling completely in love with someone she could never be with.

"Well, I guess you'll be with us today." Rei grinned, "lets look for a husband for you!"

"Didn't you guys look yesterday??" Usagi asked.

"Well…" the girls said at the same time.

"I tried to tell them…" Ami said, "but they wouldn't listen… they all ended up going to their own places or looking for guys for themselves…"

"Oh look who's talking!" Minako grinned, "you decided to go to the library! You forgot too!"

Ami blushed, she looked as though he hated to admit it, but she nodded.

"Where did you go?" Usagi asked.

"Me and Rei went to the stores outside!" Minako smiled, "don't we look cute?" she showed Usagi her outfit, Rei did the same. Minako was wearing a skirt that was just above her knee that was blue, she was also wearing black boots that came up to her knee and a shirt that read the words "I am a bitch." 'I don't think that is a good thing…' Usagi thought. She looked at Rei's outfit, she was wearing a skirt as well, but it was black and she had a red shirt on that said, "Mess with me and you will get burned." She wore a red hat and black boots the same as Minako's.

Besides Minako's shirt Usagi said, "cute. Kawaii." She looked at Makoto, "What about you, I know Ami went to the library, but what about you Mako-chan?"

"the kitchen. I was cooking for the day. I was teaching some recipes of mine to the chefs. It was fun." She smiled.

"well, I guess we should head out," Usagi said in a sad tone, "off to find a guy…"

As they headed out Mamoru saw them heading outside. He was about to call her name but he stopped because he heard what she had said. "what?" he asked himself, "why is she trying to find a guy? What about last night? Is she not happy with me??"  
and so he headed to his room with a broken heart, thinking Usagi didn't feel the same as he did.

A/N: well i hope you enjoyed. plz review. chapter 5 will be up asap.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N The long awaited chapter 5! sorry it took so long! enjoy

Chapter 5

"Miss Usagi-san? Are you going out?" Sakura asked. She was outside coming back from the outside market. She stared at Usagi with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes." Usagi smiled, "why?"

"Oh, no reason." Sakura shrugged, "its just that prince Mamoru said that u would be spending the day with him again."

"Eh?!" Minako gasped, "Usagi-chan, you didn't tell us about that!"

"I just decided not to…" Usagi sighed.

"Decided not to!" Rei glared at Usagi, "why on earth would you do that?"

"Did you tell him you would spend the day with him today as well?" Ami asked.

Usagi didn't answer, she just shrugged hoping that would make them stop asking questions.

Sakura cut in, "I and Prince Mamoru have been close friends since childhood, so we tell each other pretty much everything. And he told me this morning that Miss Usagi-san said that she would spend the day with him again today."

"Then go Usagi-chan!" Minako squealed. "go!"

"No!" Usagi said angrily, "I can't!"

The smile faded from Minako's face. She seemed shocked that Usagi would get so angry. "Usagi-chan…?"

Usagi looked around and noticed that it wasn't only Minako that looked concerned, she sighed. "Don't worry everyone. I just promised that I would spend the day with you. That's all."  
"Usagi…" Makoto sighed. "Are you…"

"I'm fine." She lied. Usagi didn't want to worry them. She turned to Sakura and bowed, "I'm sorry, but can you tell Mamoru-san that I cannot see him today?"

"of course." Sakura smiled. "I'll let him know immediately."

"Thank you." Usagi looked at the others and said, "well I guess that we should get going. Come on girls." And they were off.

Sakura stared behind them smiling and waving. When the girls were completely out of sight she frowned and put her hand to her side. "I wonder what is really wrong. I should speak to Prince Mamoru about this…" and she headed into the castle.

In the castle…

"Prince Mamoru? May I have a word with you?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose so." Mamoru sighed.

"Mamoru-san? What is the matter?"

"Nothing." Mamoru tried his best to smile, "what is it you were going to say?"

"Mamoru-san, those girls are very strange…"

"Don't tell me that you are going to be that way too Sakura-chan…" Mamoru sighed.

"Not at all Mamoru-san, they are very sweet and I get along with them just fine. But…I just ran into them a few minutes ago outside. They were talking about Miss Usagi."

"So?"

"Well, they were talking about finding her a husband or something."

Mamoru didn't say anything. 'a husband? So, its not just finding a boyfriend, but a husband…' he felt his heart sink into his chest. A pain filled his heart.

"I talked to them before I came into the palace." Sakura continued, "and Miss Usagi didn't seem to be herself. She got really angry and yelled at everyone. And her eyes…her eyes looked so sad. She pretended after that that she was just fine. She pretended nothing was wrong."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mamoru asked.

"I just think that they are up to something….and I thought that you should know about it."

"Yes. Thank you." Mamoru said. He seemed depressed.

"Should I send for her tomorrow then?"

"No. that's ok."

"But, I thought that you liked Miss Usagi-san…"

"I do. Whenever I think of her I get this weird feeling. But…" he clutched his fists together and began to shake, "but if she is trying to find another guy. I will not get in the way."

"Mamoru-chan…" Sakura looked worried. "You are way too kind."

"No, I'm not."

"Well Mamoru-chan, I think that I will get going now. I have lots of work to do and I think that I will leave you alone for a while. Please try to cheer up ok?"

"Ok. I'll talk to you later Sakura."

Later that night

Usagi and her friends headed back to the palace. Usagi was still depressed and her friends still worried.

"Usagi-chan?'' Makoto said, it seemed she was a little afraid that Usagi would snap on her again.

"Yes Mako-chan?"

"What's wrong?"

Usagi stopped in her tracks, "what?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong Mako-chan." Usagi said trying to smile.

"yeah right!" Rei sneered, "Usagi-chan! Usually you are all cheerful and bouncy, today…you're just not yourself."

"I'm ok!!"

"Lying to your friends?" Minako asked, "you lying to us Usagi-chan. We are supposed to be best friends. We can tell when something is wrong. And friends are not supposed to lie to each other."

Tears filled Usagi's eyes. "Guys, I'm just trying to find a husband so I can become queen of the moon. That's all. That's what I gotta do." She turned away so that they wouldn't see her cry. She didn't want them to see the pain that she was trying to hide.

"But Usagi-chan." Minako frowned, "what about prince Mamoru? I thought you were falling for him?"

The tears began streaming down Usagi's face. Hearing his name made her heart ache. "I don't think that is possible." She hiccuped.

"Why not?" Ami asked.

Makoto cut in, "with true love, anything is possible. At least that is what I think…"

"No! It's not possible! I've only known him a few days, and….and…" more tears came down her cheeks. "he's prince of this planet! Think about it guys!" She broke out into a run to the palace and to her room.

"Princess!"

"Usagi-chan wait!"

But she didn't. She was out of sight, the darkness swallowed her.

"Poor Usagi-chan…" Minako said.

"I should have realized this sooner," Ami said with a worried look on her face, "Mamoru-san is the prince of this planet…therefore, he cannot become king of the moon. He has to become the king of this planet instead. Therefore…"

"They can't get married…They can't be together…" Rei finished.

"Oh my god…poor Usagi….."

and they headed into the castle as well.

For the next week Usagi and the others still tried finding a husband for Usagi. But Usagi didn't like any of the men she met. For the entire week she tried staying out of the castle so that she could avoid Mamoru. It hurt too much to see him. And if she did see him she would try to pass him quickly.

"Odango?" Mamoru would ask, but Usagi would dash by, trying to hold back tears in her eyes. And this would happen every time they would pass each other in the halls.

One evening Usagi was sitting on her balcony in her room. The other girls were out, most likely getting a drink with some of the guys of this planet and having fun. They asked if Usagi would come but she decided that she would stay in her room for the night and rest. After all, it seemed very unlikely that the prince would come into her room in the middle of the night.

She stared at the moon, her own home. She closed her eyes. "I wonder if they are worried about me…I wonder if they are looking for me. Would they even have a clue as to where I was? I know Mother must be worried sick." She sighed, "mother, I am so sorry. But I will be back soon."

"But…. I really don't want you to go…" a voice whispered from behind. It made Usagi jump. Her heart raced. She spun around to find Mamoru staring at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

A/N And thats it for this chapter. Plz review. Chapter 6 is up 2!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N And chapter 6! I hope u like it! LEMON!!! u r warned (if u call it a lemon anyway...)

Chapter 6

Usagi jumped up. "Prince Mamoru! What are you doing here?"

"I just had to talk to you. I wasn't going to rest until I did."

Usagi blushed, "Mamoru-san, please…I can't see you…I just can't…"

"You've…been avoiding me…" Mamoru said, completely ignoring what Usagi just said.

"yes…"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…"

"Because," Mamoru came closer to Usagi, "because you have to find a husband?"

Usagi froze. A moment later she snapped out of her trance, "h-how did you-?"

"I overheard you one morning. I was going to go talk to you and I overheard you and your friends." He walked closer and closer to Usagi. Her heart skipped a beat every time he took a step. And then her heart began to race.

"I-I'm sorry…I just…you don't understand…"

"I want to understand though…Please tell me…" he was so close now that Usagi could feel his warm breath.

"I can't…"

"I was going to let you go. But every time I see you my heart races. I can't stop thinking about you." He took a lock of Usagi's hair, "you are much too beautiful, I can't just let you get away. I can't even stand the thought of you with another guy. My heart aches whenever I think of you with another guy."

Usagi blushed, "Mamoru-san…please, don't say such things…" she said this, but yet she felt happy. No one had ever said such things to her before. "Mamoru-san…I can't…I can't be with you…"

"You don't want to?"

Tears filled Usagi's eyes, "of course I want to! But we could never be! It would be impossible! And I have to leave in a couple of weeks."

"Do you live far away?"

"Yes." Tears began to stream down her face, "Very far away."

"I can do a long distance relationship."

"No! you can't…there's more to it…"  
"What? Tell me."

"I can't…"

Usagi got up and headed towards her door. Mamoru followed. She was going to open the door and allow him to leave but before she could he stood right in front of her and put his hands on the door. He stared at her. 'his eyes…look really…sad…'

"Please don't go…Beautiful sweet Usagi, please stay here with me forever."

"How can you even feel this way?" Usagi asked, "we've only known each other not even two weeks. You couldn't have possible fallen for me so quickly…"

Mamoru brought his face close to Usagi's. He was silent for a few minutes. Usagi's heart was racing in her chest. "I know…" he said slowly, "that you feel the same."

Usagi didn't say anything, if she said she didn't feel the same it would be a lie. Mamoru brought his face closer. And soon their lips met and they kissed.

"I love you Odango."

Usagi smiled, she silently locked the door behind her. She put her hands on Mamoru's cheeks and said, "I love you too Mamo-chan." And she pulled his head towards hers again, their lips meeting once more for a passionate kiss that lasted forever. Usagi's heart stopped for a moment, and then began to race as their tongues met in their kiss.

After several minutes of kissing a strange feeling filled Usagi. She wanted more. She wanted much much more from Mamoru. She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. She could tell that he wanted the same thing. But just to make sure, she started kissing him again. She took one of his hands and brought it down, down. Below her waist, and she opened her legs while kissing him. She placed his hand on her the part that made her a girl. Her vagina.

Mamoru seemed to take the hint. But he took his hand off of her and picked her up. Still kissing her he took her to her bed and laid her down. He laid on top of her. He kissed her once more and placed his hands on her breasts. He squeezed. Usagi still wanted more. She moved her hands to his waist and attempted to take off his shirt. She succeeded. He attempted to do the same. When he got her shirt off he attempted the bra. And when that was finally off he lowered himself down and began to kiss her breasts. His tongue running over the nipples. Usagi moaned with delight.

"you like that?" Mamoru breathed.

"Yes." Usagi breathed back, "Mamo-chan. Touch me."

And he did. She spread her legs open again and he placed his had there again and began to rub and massage there. He started slow, but gradually got faster, but still gentle.

"That feels so good!" Usagi moaned, "Oh my god I have never felt this way before…"

Mamoru smiled and kissed her again. Usagi was unable to control herself, and it seemed that Mamoru couldn't control himself either. Mamoru took the rest of Usagi's clothes off, and then his own. "want to do a little more than this?"

"Yes, much more. I want a lot more."

"Ok, I guess first I'll do this." He began kissing her breasts again, but this time he began to make his way down. He passed her waist. Usagi opened her legs wider and Mamoru entered there. His tongue was making its way up. Usagi moaned louder. "wow!" she breathed, "don't stop that. Don't stop." After about 20 minutes of this Mamoru came out. He looked at Usagi and said "I want to make you scream."

"do it. Make me scream loud."

Mamoru got on top of Usagi again and lowered himself down. "Before I do this," he said, "are you nervous?"  
"No."

"Do you think that you can handle this?"

"Yes." Usagi wanted it more than anything right now. She could feel his dick above her vagina.

"Ok. I'll be gentle." And he entered. They began to make hot passionate love. Both moaning and screaming through the night. They both gave each other the pleasure they both oh so wanted. They kept it up all night. Usagi was surprised that nobody tried to come in to see what all the moaning was about. But now. They were all alone in the darkness. Hearts racing, blood rushing. Moaning and screaming into the night.

The next morning

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Usagi yawned and stretched. She stared at her lover beside her and smiled. 'Why was I trying so hard to avoid him?' she wondered to herself.

She sat in her bed naked, she still couldn't believe what had happened the night before. She leaned towards her lover and kissed him. "Good morning sleepyhead." She smiled.

He smiled back, "good morning beautiful Odango." Usagi could feel herself blushing.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, I slept better than I had in weeks. Probably because I had you beside me."

"Oh, you're just saying that." Usagi blushed, "but that's sweet."

"Come here and lay beside me Usako."

Usagi did as she was told. Mamoru put his arms around her and kissed her head. "I love you Usako."

Usagi smiled at the name, "I love you too Mamo-chan."

"No matter what happens I will love you. I will find some way to be with you."

"I hope so." Usagi whispered. But his words made her feel happy.

Suddenly there was banging on the door. "OPEN UP!" a man screamed.

"What the hell?!" Mamoru sat up. Usagi did the same.

The door slammed open and about twenty men ran in. Usagi screamed and covered herself with the blanket.

"Step away from the princess!" one yelled.  
"What? Princess?" Mamoru looked at Usagi. Usagi stared at the ground realizing who these people were.

'They found me…' she thought.

A/N oooh, i hope u enjoyed the chapter. Next 1 will be up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It finally happened. They found out where she was. But how? Usagi had left no clue as to where she had went…did she? They sure didn't waste any time finding their princess.

"Step away from the princess," one of the men repeated.

"Princess?" Mamoru asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Leave him alone." Usagi said quietly.

"Princess?"

"He has done nothing wrong."

"B-But, certainly he has harassed you in some way?"

Usagi was becoming angry. Apparently these men were accusing Mamoru of rape.

"Harassed??" Mamoru repeated, "why would I-?"

"We must take him as our prisoner back-."

"No!" Usagi yelled, interrupting the man. Tears began to fill her eyes. 'I really don't want to do this but…I have no choice. It'll make everything better…' "Leave him. I'll come home quietly if you let him keep his freedom."

"Usako…" Mamoru whispered. He still had no idea what was going on, but he was determined not to let her go. "Don't do this."  
She said nothing. The men whispered amongst themselves for a few minutes.

"Agreed." One man said, "you come quietly without struggle or any hassle. Your mother has been very worried my princess. And she says that she has found a suitable husband for you."

The room fell silent. Usagi's heart stopped. So did Mamoru's.

After a minute Usagi said, "Fine. But for now, get out."

"Princess?" One of the men said, "you have to come with us. We agreed-."

"I have to get dressed first! It is not acceptable for you to see your princess naked!"

Several of the men turned red, "yes of course." And they scrambled out of the room.

Usagi, feeling embarrassed and depressed, stood up and retrieved her clothes and began to get dressed. Mamoru did the same. They were both silent for a while.

"I'm sorry…" Usagi said slowly, "they…are the palace guards….they are only doing their job…"

"It all makes sense…" Mamoru said, "it makes sense why you understood me that night, why you couldn't tell me why you were here, why you couldn't tell me anything…everything…makes sense now…but…" He looked at Usagi who tried to avoid eye contact. "why do you have to find…?"

"A husband?" A tear streamed down her face, "its not like I want to, I'm being forced to. If I don't get married the elders will not allow me to become queen."

"Where-?"

"The moon."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "Princess Serenity?" He had heard about Serenity. A week ago she had gone missing from the moon. News reports were everywhere, they seemed desperate to find her. He couldn't believe that she had been here the entire time.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you…" Usagi said as she finished getting dressed.

Silence again.

"So…I guess…this is goodbye." Usagi said slowly. There was a sound of sadness in her voice. She still avoided Mamoru's eyes.

"No."

Usagi nodded. "Goodbye Prince Mamoru." She ran out the door with tears streaming down her face. She tried to hold off the tears as long as she could, but it just wasn't possible. She left with her guards and her guardian maids.

Mamoru fell back on the bed. "She's gone…"

"Prince Mamoru?" Came Sakura's voice, "are you alright?"

Mamoru didn't answer. He stayed silent.

"can you tell me what is wrong?"

"I had the most amazing night," Mamoru answered, "But now she's gone…"

"I know."

"what?" Mamoru's mouth dropped, he was shocked, "how do you know?"

"I know everything…I…overheard her friends talking the other night. And you've heard the reports of the missing moon princess…"

"Mamoru jumped up. He was shocked that his best friend would do such a thing. It couldn't be… "You mean…you-?"

"Yeah. I called them."

"Why?!" Mamoru could feel anger filling him.

"The earth prince and the moon princess together? It could never happen. It would only cause our planets to war. And I knew that you would get hurt…I only wanted to prevent that."

"Well, It didn't work! I am hurt!"

"But it would have hurt worse if this didn't happen now. Imagine if you actually fell for her. What would have happened then?"

"I did fall for her…"

Sakura shook her head, "no. I don't think you did. Think about this mamoru-chan. You will thank me for it someday."

"No, I hate you for this. I hate you more than anyone right now. I will never forgive you for this. Just stay away from me!" Mamoru's eyes turned cold. They were filled with hate.

Tears filled Sakura's eyes, "Fine, your majesty." She bowed and left.

Mamoru punched a nearby wall. "Usako. Please…come back." He whispered.

It seemed, that the very first woman he had truly loved (and the only) had vanished before his eyes. Most likely never to return. Everything seemed like a dream. Like it never happened.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N heres Chapter 8! ENJOY:-D

Chapter 8

"The princess is accounted for your highness."

"Thank you." The queen said slowly. "You may leave now."

The men bowed and left the room. Usagi stayed where she was standing. The room had an awkward silence to it. Neither of them knew what to say. But Usagi could tell that her mother was angry.

"Mother, I-."

"Why did you disappear like that?"

"I'm sorry."

"I was worried sick!"

"But-."

"We looked everywhere. And you were nowhere to be found. Luckily we got a call from someone on the planet earth. What were you doing on earth?" her mother asked, her eyes turned cold, her voice was stern.

"I was looking for a husband…I didn't want to find one here. All the men are…too…"

"Serenity," her mother shook her head, "You have no choice. You can't just disappear like that and go to earth thinking you can find a husband there. That is very unlikely."

Usagi stared at the ground. "I thought it would be possible."

"And your one night fling-."

"Fling?" Usagi repeated.

"The palace guards that went to get you said that they found you in bed with another man. Is that true?"

"Yes, but-!"

"Serenity, you can't go around doing things like that. You are still a young girl and it is not appropriate for a young princess, about to become queen, to go around sleeping with men."

Usagi didn't say anything, but tears began to fill her eyes. Her heart filled with pain as she tried to hold them back. Her mother didn't know the true story. She would never understand.

The queen sighed and took a deep breath. "Well, it's doesn't matter now. But I have found you a suitable husband." She looked at her daughter, and felt sympathy for her, "I know you do not like the idea of an arranged marriage. But there is nothing you can do about it. The elders picked this man out for you. They say that you must marry him within 10 days or else they will not allow you to take the throne."

"I understand…" Usagi mumbled.

"And he seems like a sweet young man. I think that you will like him." The queen smiled. "Now, go to your room and have your maids help you wash up. Meet me in the garden at noon for some tea. You will meet your future husband there."

"Yes mother." Usagi bowed and left.

"Princess, are you alright?" Ami asked.

Usagi nodded. 'Who could have called my mother?'

"I don't understand how they found out about us…" Makoto sighed as she put some of Usagi's clothes away.

Minako was brushing Usagi's hair, "If I ever find them I'll beat the living daylights out of them. But, what if they beat me? Then my love would have to come and save me right?"

They ignored her. Rei was picking an outfit for Usagi to wear, "so you're meeting him right?"  
"My future husband? Yes." Usagi said slowly.

"I suppose you'll have to wear something decent. How about this?" Rei held up a blue floor length dress, it had no sleeves, and had frills at the bottom. It also had blue arm warmers to match.

"That'll be fine." Usagi said.

"I'll help you get dressed." Rei told her.

"Ok."

After she finished getting dressed she headed for the garden. She found her mother sitting at a table with a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome, but not as handsome as Mamoru had been.

"Serenity, please meet Keitaro Umasaki."

Keitaro got on one knee and kissed Serenity's hand, "it is very nice to meet you my princess."

Usagi looked away, she tried not to make a disgusted look on her face. "Charmed." She said.

Her mother noticed and gave Usagi a harsh look. She sat down next to Keitaro and they began to sip their tea.

"Keitaro owns his own company on the other side of the moon." The queen said, "he makes the dinnerware we use."

"Oh?" Usagi said, pretending to be interested. 'I really don't care about this…'

"Yes." Keitaro smiled, "Every one of the tea cups, plates, glasses, anything you use, is made by my factory."

"That's nice."

"Keitaro also has a big mansion on earth."

"Ok."

"It has 20 rooms."

'20?' Usagi thought, 'Prince Mamoru's was bigger than that…'

Keitaro looked around and sighed. "The palace is really beautiful your majesty."

"Why thank you." The queen laughed. "our maids truly keep the place nice."

"But nothing is as beautiful as you, princess."  
"What?" Usagi asked.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I am glad that you are going to be my wife."

"Oh." Usagi said. 'ew.' She thought. "Thank you."

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to walk the lovely princess to her room." Keitaro smiled.

"What?" Usagi stuttered, "My room?"

"What a wonderful idea. You two have a good time." The queen smiled.

"mother!"

"This way, my lovely princess." Keitaro said holding out his arm. Usagi grabbed a hold (with a sigh) and walked with him.

"You know…" she said in a rude voice, "I am quite capable of walking myself."

"I just want to know you more."

'Well I don't wanna know you more.' Usagi thought, 'I really don't like this guy…something is weird about him…'

"You…seem very uncomfortable your majesty."

"Not at all."

A while later they reached Usagi's room. She reached to open the door, but Keitaro got it first and held it open for her.

"Well, have a good evening."

"Who said I was going anywhere?" Keitaro asked.  
"Well, I want you to leave…" Usagi sneered.

"I said, I wanted to get to know you better…" He said closing the door behind him, "and I meant that."

Usagi looked at his eyes, they seemed different than before. They seemed to be full of hate and rage. There was nothing kind about this man.

"We can get to know each other better later. Now I command you to leave."

Keitaro took both of Usagi's wrists and pinned her against the wall. He came closer.

"Not until…"

"No!" Usagi yelled.

"Just a little kiss." He tried to come closer.

"No!" Usagi yelled again, "because I don't love you."

"You have no choice." He said coldly. He stared at her. Usagi was trying to break free of his grip but it seemed impossible. "You really are quite beautiful…"

"So I've heard…but I don't like it coming from you."

"You seem angry. How about I cheer you up by making things a little more fun around here?" He began to kiss her neck, and made his way down to her breasts.

"You are disgusting!" Usagi spat. But Keitaro didn't listen. He made his way down further and further. "No!" she cried, "you can't!" 'Only Mamo-chan can do these things to me!' "Help! Somebody help me!" she cried.

"It's useless." Keitaro paused before kissing her womanhood. "No one can hear you." He attempted to move forward but Usagi kicked him. He let go of her arms.

"You bitch." He snarled. Then without warning he hit her in the face. "How dare you do that to me?!" He punched Usagi again, she fell to the ground. "You are to be my wife! And you will have to do everything that I tell you to!" he kicked her.

"Help…" Usagi started coughing.

"Crying for help again?" he sneered.

Suddenly the door burst open. Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako burst through the doors.

"What the hell is going on?!" they all yelled at the same time. They looked to the floor and found Usagi lying there."

"Princess!"

Mako-chan looked up. "you bastard." She yelled. "You did this!"

"Think you can do something about it?"

"Yes!"

He snickered. Then he brought Usagi to her feet and locked her in his arm. He pulled a knife out of nowhere and put it towards her neck. "Tell anyone, and the girl will die. I swear I'll kill her."

"Princess!" they cried.

"Besides, no one would believe you anyway." He sneered.

He threw her to the ground again. "I'll be going now. But…it most certainly isn't over…" and he left.

"Princess!"

"Are you ok?"

It seemed that Usagi had passed out. They took her to her bed and changed her clothes. The girls were shocked to find several bruises all over their princess' body.

"we've got to do something about this…"

"But what?"

"I've got it!" Ami said.

"Ami-chan?"

"Somebody, head to earth and get Mamoru-san!"

"only one of us?" Rei asked.

"Yes, the rest of us must stay here and take care of the princess." Ami stated, "if only one of us goes, it won't be suspicious."

"I'll go." Makoto said, "I take many trips to the earth. They are used to me visiting."

"Can I go too?" Minako asked, "I really wanna help. We can tell them Mako-chan is going to earth and she is going to help train me."

This would probably work, because Minako was a disaster at most things. The moon people would eat it up.

"Ok." Ami said. "I'll go inform the queen. You two go. Rei-chan, watch over Usagi."

"Ok."

And they spit up. Mako-chan and Minako-chan headed for earth while Ami told the queen that they were headed to earth for training. They were all determined to help their princess. But they had no idea that this would be harder than it actually seemed.

A/N things are really starting to heat up! i'm getting soo many ideas for this story, and i'm really excited about writing it. I haven't been this excited about writing in a while, so thank you for reading this far and leaving reviews, i really appriciate it:-) My goal is to have a new chapter up each day, but if i can't do that, plz don't kill me. i'll have the next one up ASAP, i hope you are enjoying it so far. Plz review and i'll see you in the next chapter. :-D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Chapter 9!! ENJOY!

Chapter 9

Several days had passed since Usagi had left the earth. Mamoru's heart still ached from the shock. So he decided to go on a trip around the world in disguise to get his mind off of things. It was the perfect plan. He would leave tomorrow morning.

Makoto and Minako arrived at the palace in the middle of the day. The palace was hard to find this time because they had appeared on the planet a lot further then they had last time…A lot further than they had planned. So they spent a day and a half trying to find the earth palace. It was very difficult, and not to mention freezing outside. There were several inches of snow on the ground.

They entered the castle doors.

"You there," a guard walked up to them, "state your business of visiting the earth palace."

"We must speak to prince Mamoru-san!" Minako said frantically, "it's an emergency!"

"An emergency huh?" came a familiar voice. Sakura was walking down the stairs, her long hair flowing behind her.

"You…" Makoto muttered.

"As far as I see, you are not welcome in the palace anymore." Sakura said coldly, "you hurt our prince. Or, I should say, your slutty little princess hurt him."

"You bitch," Makoto said, "you can't say that about our princess. I'll electrocute the hell out of you!"

"Oh calm down." Sakura snapped, "I only speak the truth."

"Please Sakura-san," Minako said politely, "we must speak with Mamoru-san. Usagi-chan is in trouble!"

"Like I care if that bitch is in trouble or not." Sakura sneered.

"But-"

"Alas, he is not here." Sakura said slowly, "he set off on a trip this morning. I have no idea when he will be back because he refuses to talk to me. But even if he were here, I wouldn't let you see him. In fact, I'm going to make sure that you are permanently banned from our palace."

"You bastard!"

"Guards!" Sakura shouted, "these girls are a danger to the palace! Get them out of here!"

More than 10 men came and took the girls by their arms. They struggled to break free, but it was impossible.

"No! Our princess is in trouble because of her!! And Mamoru is the only one who can save her!"

"Let me go!!"

"This is all her fault!" Makoto bellowed as the guards threw them out the door and into the cold snow. Sakura laughed, she found joy in all of this.

Sakura headed back up the stairs, "I will not allow Mamoru-chan to get hurt again."

"Dammit!" Makoto yelled.

"What now…?" Minako asked, "he's gone…"

"well, we can only do one thing we can do," Makoto said as she stood up, "we have to go after him and find him so we can bring him with us."

"But we don't know where he is Mako-chan."

"So, are we supposed to give up?"

"No, but this is going to be very difficult." Minako stood up too.

"Yeah, but he only left this morning right?"

Minako thought about it for a moment, "yes, that's what Sakura-san said."

"Then he shouldn't be that far away. So we should get going and stop wasting time."

Minako gasped, "We can use our sailor teleport."

"I don't know…" Makoto frowned, "It didn't help us much when we got here."

"Let's try again! It's the only hope we have!"

Mako-chan thought it over, "ok. We'll try it."

"Plus, I wanna get out of this cold, the teleport will warm us up." Minako smiled, "it's freezing!"

They took each other's hands and closed their eyes. Then with a flash of light they disappeared.

Back on the moon.

"My queen," Ami said, "Serenity is not feeling well, so she will be spending the day in her room."

"Really?" the queen asked, "again? She has been in her room almost for 2 days…"

"Its nothing to worry about your majesty," Ami smiled. "Rei-chan is taking care of her right now. And if it was anything serious we would tell you."

"True. But maybe I should send Kei-san up to check up on her for me."

"No!" Ami yelled. The queen gave her a strange look.

"Why ever not??" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because, because…she has us."

"Oh Ami-chan you are so silly," she laughed. "I'm sure her future husband must be worried about her. So I'll send him up. Please go inform the others that he will be coming up."

Ami stared at the floor, "Yes your majesty." She bowed and headed back to Usagi's room.

A/N i would have had it up earlier, but i had to wait 4 the internet. :-( but now i'm on, so i'm happy i'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow, cuz i end up writing this at school...but it'll be up soon. See you in the next chapter. Plz review


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry it took me so long! I rewrote the chapter cuz I didn't like the way it sounded. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10

A week had passed and there was still no sign of Minako and Makoto. The more time that had passed the more Usagi was beaten. When she went outside of her room she was forced to wear heavy makeup and long sleeves to hide her bruises.

"Princess," Ami asked, "are you alright?"

"Fine." Usagi said after Keitaro left. He had just beaten her again because she wouldn't sleep with him. She spit out blood.

"This has got to stop!" Rei yelled, "He has no right to do this!"

"I'm sorry that we can't do anything…" Ami said, "he threatened you. And its not like the queen would believe us anyway…"

"I hope that the others get back soon. Usagi is getting married in 3 days!"

"3 days?!" Usagi jumped up, "oh no, its that soon?!"

"Yes."

"I'm not ready for this!" Usagi fell onto her bed and covered her face with a pillow. "I don't want to get married to him!!"

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan." Ami said.

"Where did the others go off to anyway?"

They never did tell their princess of the plan.

"Earth, of course my princess." Ami lied. It was obvious because she was stuttering.

"Please tell me the truth."

"We can't my princess." Rei said, "lets just wait and see."

Usagi didn't have the energy to argue. And she decided that she didn't really care. "I have to get up and get ready for my dress fitting." Usagi said. "Help me cover these bruises."

"Yes." Rei and Ami said at the same time.

Later that day

Usagi was in a wedding gown. Her mother looked at her and with tears in her eyes she smiled,   
"Serenity you look absolutely stunning!"

Usagi stared at herself in the mirror. She frowned, but didn't say anything.

"You haven't gotten used to Kei-san yet?" the queen asked.

"No."

"Serenity, I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but how come you have been wearing so much makeup?"

"No reason." Usagi sighed.

"You shouldn't wear so much…"

"I'm fine mother. Can I get out of this dress now and go back to my room?"

Her mother sighed. "No, not yet. We still have a few measurements to work out."

Usagi just nodded.

On Earth

Mamoru had been several places since he had left. He had visited 4 towns already. Sure it was difficult in the snow, but he still managed. But still, nothing seemed to be able to get his mind off of the moon princess. She visited him in his sleep, he could see her when he closed his eyes. She seemed to be everywhere. And every time he seen her she looked sad.

Mako-chan and Minako-chan were now in the same town as Mamoru, except they didn't know it yet. They still had no luck of finding him.

"Usagi-chan is going to marry that jerk in 3 days." Makoto said angrily.

"I know. I can't allow her to marry him." Minako looked around. She spotted a figure that looked like the prince. "Is that-?" she pointed. Makoto looked in the direction she was pointing at..

"It is!" Makoto yelled, "it's the prince!"  
"Mamoru-san! Mamoru-san!" they both yelled running towards him.

He turned around. "Its you guys. Mako-chan and Minako-chan right?"

"Mamoru-san, you have got to come with us!" Minako yelled, "Usagi-san is in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?"

"She has to get married in 3 days!"

Mamoru sighed, "Well, I guess I'm happy for her."

"No," Makoto said, "you don't understand…this guy is absolutely horrible. Come back with us and we'll show you what we're talking about."

"No, I can't, we have to go our separate way," Mamoru said. His heart told him not to say it, but his head was telling him otherwise, "we can't be together."

"Mamoru-san!" Minako said, tears filling her eyes, "our princess is going to die unless you come back and save her. There's no telling what he has done to her!"

Alarm suddenly filled Mamoru. "What has he been doing?"

"You'll have to come with us to see. Its too painful to even discuss." Makoto said slowly.

Mamoru thought it over for a moment and then nodded. "Ok. Take me to the moon palace."

That night

The three of them arrived at the moon palace late that night.

"Quick," Minako whispered, "let's go to Usagi's room before anyone sees us!"

"Good idea." Makoto said.

And they quietly went up to Usagi's room where they found the moon princess sleeping soundly.

"We'll leave you guys alone for now." Makoto whispered. "We are going to head to our own rooms and get some sleep. I know you will take good care of her."

Mamoru nodded. And the two girls left the room.

Mamoru quietly walked over to Usagi's bed. He sat down in a chair that sat right beside her. He couldn't see her face clearly, so he still had no idea what Minako and Makoto were talking about.

He took his hand and gently brushed his fingers on her cheek. 'she looks peaceful.' He thought. The princess rolled around and muttered, "Mamo-chan." The prince chuckled quietly. "I wish…that I could make you mine." He whispered. He put his fingers through her hair and watched her sleep.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at Mamoru. "Am I still dreaming?" she asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "No Usako."

Usagi's eyes widened. It seemed she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She shot up and threw her arms around his neck "Mamo-chan!!" she started crying.

"Usako…" he held her, "what's wrong?"

Usagi couldn't stop sobbing enough to answer. The moonlight suddenly began shining through her window. Mamoru could now see her face clearly. He gasped as he saw the bruises.

"Usako…What happened?" he asked.

"He…he…he…" Usagi hiccuped.

Mamoru began to get angry. "Did your fiancée do this to you?"

Usagi just nodded.

"Dammit! That bastard! Usako…I'm so sorry I didn't get here any sooner." Mamoru held her tighter, "I'm so sorry."

"I wouldn't do what he said…so he beat me up." Usagi sniffled. "I wouldn't kiss him, or let him touch me. I told him that you were the only one allowed to touch me…" she began to sob harder.

"I'm sorry…"

"I told him I didn't love him. He wanted me to sleep with him. But I wouldn't allow it. So he beat me even more. He beat me until I got to the point where I began to spit up blood…"

"I'm going to kill him." Mamoru said angrily, "I swear-."

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi sobbed, "I don't want to get married…I love you Mamo-chan. I love you so much!"

Mamoru tightened his grip around Usagi. "I love you too Usako. I promise I will never leave you again." Usagi kept sobbing. "Hey, calm down…"

"I can't believe that you are here…" Usagi said, "how did you get here?"

"Minako-chan and Mako-chan brought me here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They were really worried about their princess. I'm so glad that they came." He brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you too Usako." He kissed her. They made love after that kiss for the second time. But for the first time in what seemed years, or maybe even a lifetime.

A/N and there it is! Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to post it. Thank you for being patient. I'll have the next one up ASAP. Thank you. Plz review. see you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N the long awaited chapter 11! I am soo sorry that it took so long to write. My computer died on me a while ago..seriously it started smoking…then I couldn't get it to work again…I just got a new laptop for christmas so I'll be writing more often now. The story should be coming to a close soon. Not sure how soon tho. Again, sorry for the long wait and thanx for being so patient with me! Enjoy the chapter 

Chapter 11

"Mamo-chan…" usagi whispered.

"yeah?"

Usagi leaned closer to Mamoru and leaned her head on his chest. They had just finished making love and were just lying there in the dark.

"I…I don't want to marry Kei-san." She tried to hold back tears.

Mamoru put his arms around his lover and held her tight. "I know Usako…I won't let you."

Usagi suddenly felt calm. She didn't know why but being in Mamoru's arms made her feel so much better. "I'm in love with you Mamo-chan. Not Kei-san. Kei-san is…" Tears suddenly began to fall down her face. Mamoru could feel her tears on his chest and shot up.

"Usako…" He whispered, wiping the tears from her face, "I won't let him do this to you anymore."

Usagi sniffled and hugged Mamoru.

"I won't let him do this anymore. If that bastard lays another finger on you I'll kill him." He kissed the top of her forehead. "Now go to sleep…we'll find a way out of this."

"How?" Usagi asked, closing her eyes for a moment, trying not to fall asleep. But it was hard considering how comfortable and warm his chest was.

"I'll find some way."

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi sat up and kissed Mamoru's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too Usako. Now get some sleep."

Usagi nodded and snuggled up on his chest again, he put his arms around her and held her tight. They quickly fell asleep.

Early the next day.

"Your majesty, Uranus and Neptune have arrived."

"Ah, wonderful." The queen smiled, signaling the two of them in.

"Hello your majesty." Uranus bowed.

Neptune curtseyed, "we are here for the princess' wedding."

"I know." The queen smiled, "but it is not until tomorrow."

"May I ask who the lucky groom is?" Neptune smiled.

"His name is Keitaro. We call him Kei-san, just to be polite."

"He does treat the princess right, doesn't he?" Uranus asked in a concerned tone.

"Haruka…" Neptuen whispered, dusting off her dress and turning to her lover, "I'm sure that he does…don't ask rude questions."

"It's quite alright." Queen Serenity said, "he is a very nice gentleman. He already treats my serenity like a true queen."

"That's wonderful!" Michiru smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah." Haruka said, a relieved look fell upon her face.

"Your majesty," Michiru curtseyed again, "it has been a long trip, permission to go to our rooms?"

"you may go."

And so they did. As they walked through the halls Michiru looked over at the troubled Haruka.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Something…isn't right….i can feel it…"

"yeah…me too…"

"The poor princess shouldn't have to go through an arranged marriage…" Haruka sighed.

"She has no choice though." A voice whispered. A tall woman with green black hair stepped out.

"Setsuna…" Michiru whispered.

"Do you know something?" Haruka asked.

"Not much, only what the princess' servants have told me." Setsuna stared at the ground, "She isn't doing too well…."

"What do you mean?!" Haruka yelled.

"I really can't tell you that…" Setsuna said, "you'll just have to find out for yourself. But as the keeper of time I can see the past, present and future…Our princess is in danger…"

Michiru's mouth dropped, "what kind of danger?!"

"Kei-san…something's not right about him. And he's been abusing our princess."

This angered Haruka, "I'll kill that bastard! He shouldn't lay one finger on our princess!"

"Unfortunately he is allowed…Since he is to become king, we have no control…and since he is the only one we can find for her to marry…they can't do anything about it."

"The queen…" Michiru said, "does she know?"

"She doesn't believe the rumors…"

"Dammit!" Haruka yelled, punching a wall. "how can this happen?"

"Haruka!" Michiru yelled, grabbing her lover's hand, "anger won't cure anything…"

Haruka hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

"however, I have heard that our princess is in love with another man…" Setsuna continued.

"Really?"

Setsuna nodded. "I do not know who, but still. He may be our last hope. I heard that she is with him now."

"All I hear are these rumors." Haruka snarled, "I think we need to do something and we need to do it now."

"Haruka-san…" Setsuna looked at her with sad eyes, "we can't do anything. We are…completely powerless in this…"

Haruka's eyes widened in disbelief, "Dammit! That can't be true!"

"Well well, aren't you all noisy?" A voice came. Keitaro stepped into the scene.

"Who are you?" Michiru asked.

Keitaro bowed, "I am the princess' fiancé."

Haruka got angry again, "so, you're him…just what are your intentions?!"

"Well, I might as well tell you, since you all were screaming about me in the hall…" he smirked, "I plan on marrying the princess, and becoming ruler of the moon, and soon, hopefully the universe."

Haruka laughed, "the universe? You have to be kidding me."

"You won't be laughing when it happens." Keitaro snapped. He grinned, "after tomorrow I will become king, the princess and I will be man and wife. As soon as I become queen I plan to dispose of her."

"What?!"

"Yes. You see, it would be okay if she would put out. I would let her live But she keeps going on about how only her true love can touch her. Pssh! How pathetic. There's no such thing!"

"You bastard!" Haruka swung at Keitaro, hitting him in the face.

"We're going to stop you!"

"You can't do this!" Michiru yelled.

Keitaro snapped his fingers and guards came around. They took the girls by the arms and held them there.

"I believe I can. It's just too bad you can't save your little princess now. Cuz you will be locked up. Take them away."

"no.!"

As they were being dragged away Keitaro laughed. "I know that whiny little princess is with that earth prince. I'll let them be for now. But tomorrow I'll rape that stupid girl and kill her. Then the moon will be mine."


End file.
